My How Things Change
by ravenclawprincess95
Summary: Hermione left England for France after a nasty breakup with Ron caused her world to come crumbling around her. Now, she is happily married to Draco Malfoy, content with her life, when Lucius Malfoy dies, causing her to have to come back to England. With six years of no contact, how will her former friends react to the changes in the her life? Dramione, some smut, heavy Ron bashing
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So, this is going to be my first rated M story. This was inspired by a daydream, that I thought was unique compared to other stories I've read with somewhat similar concepts. The premise of this story is that at the present time, 2005, Draco and Hermione are married, living a comfortable life together, and having to go through Lucius's funeral. The other storyline is how they meet and reconnect as adults, and follows the beginning of their relationship. There will be heavy Ron bashing, some Ginny and Harry bashing, but I hope that you will enjoy this story. The 2005 story will take place over the course of two weeks, but the 1999-2000's storyline with take place over the course of a few years. Constructive reviews appreciated, but please, no flames guys.

 **Disclaimer:** Does this really need to be said? I don't own this stuff, otherwise I would be out enjoying the Scottish countryside.

* * *

 _April 2005, France_

Warm sunlight, and a light breeze flowed into the room, gently blowing the white sheers around. Lying in a bed were two figures, one with curly caramel locks, and slightly tanned skin, the other with silver blonde hair, and pale, alabaster skin. The woman opened her eyes slightly, looked over at the man lying next to her, smiled, and snuggled closer, closing her eyes. The man stirred slightly, and put his arm around her, and turned his body to accommodate the change in her position.

 _March 1999, London_

"I can't believe you Ronald!" Hermione stormed into the living room. "Actually no, I can believe you, and that is sadder." She turned around, crossed her arms, and glared at the ginger man in front of her, anger radiating off of her.

"C'mon Mione, you can't stay mad at me for this," Ron whined at her. "It was a mistake, a dumb mistake."

Hermione let out a cold, harsh laugh. "Oh, so you tripped and your dick just fell into her vagina? Is that it?"

"No, that wasn't- It wasn't- I…" Ron seemed to struggle for a few minutes to find words, before settling on "But Hermione, I love you."

"Not enough to not cheat Ronald. Now get out." Hermione said angrily.

"You can't do this Mione. Not after everything we've been through together." Ron said desperately.

Hermione looked at him, a dangerous gleam in her eyes, sparks coming from the tip of her wand. "Oh, but I can. See this is my flat, not your flat. This is my furniture, not your furniture. And you are no longer my boyfriend, so you don't belong here anymore. Now, Get. OUT!" she shouted at last.

Ron grabbed his jacket and headed towards the front door of the flat, opened the door angrily and turned to look at her. "You know, you may have all this, but I guarantee you, you will regret dumping me Hermione."

She looked at him with disinterest. "Go to hell Ronald."

He slammed the door behind him.

Over the next few months, her personal life descended to madness. Ron had gone straight to Grimmauld Place it seemed, and somehow convinced Harry and Ginny that the whole mess was her fault, and from there, it hadn't been hard for Ron to get Rita Skeeter on board, and by the time June rolled around, Hermione's status as a respected war heroine and MLE officer for Elfish wellbeing was shot publicly.

"Kingsley, I just can't stay here. I know that I shouldn't let the breakup affect my work, but the fact of the matter is, it has, despite my best efforts." Hermione bemoaned in the Minister's office. "I can't get my work done, everyone hates me, which negates any good deed I try and do, and on top of that, I have absolutely no one to talk to about any of this bullshit."

Kingsley looked at the young woman sitting in front of him. "I do have a possible solution for you."

"I'll do anything, just don't make me stay in the ministry." Hermione pleaded.

"It is still a Ministry job, but you wouldn't be working here in London," he began. "We need a new Ambassador to France, and I can't think of anyone better suited to the task. Not to mention, you are very respected abroad, and the breakup isn't a gossip topic there like it is here."

Without hesitation, Hermione asked, "When do I start?"

 _April 2005, France_

Hermione lifted her head up slightly, looked at the clock on the bedside table, and then faced the man lying next to her. "Morning love."

The man hummed, and leaned into give her a deep kiss, before muttering against her lips, "Morning, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione giggled. "I already told you I'm not changing my name, no matter how many times you call me Mrs. Malfoy." She stretched her arm out lazily, and sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover her bare chest, and looked down at him.

Draco put his hand on the small of her back, and smiled, eyes still closed. "Whatever you say love." He opened his eyes and moved his other arm under his head. "What do you have to do today?"

"Hmm… I have a couple of meetings with various people at the ministry in Paris, a lunch with the muggle French president, and then a date with a very handsome man tonight." Hermione said casually.

"Oh, anything I should know about this date?"

Hermione tapped her chin with her finger for a second. "Well, he's filthy rich, has a house overlooking the coast, extremely good looking, but leaves a bit to be desired in the bedroom."

Draco pulled her back down on to the bed quickly, and rolled on top of her, pinning her arms above her head, resting between her legs. "Well, if that is the case, then let me show you how a real man makes- Dammit Tipsy!" He growled at the crack of the elf arriving in their room. "This better be important."

Tipsy looked apologetic. "Tipsy is sorry Master and Mistress."

"Draco!" Hermione admonished the man above her. She pulled her arms free, and looked kindly at the elf. "What is it Tipsy?"

"Tipsy is sorry Master Draco, but…" Tipsy burst into tears. "Master's father has died last night, Sir."

Draco sat up quickly. "Tipsy, are you sure?"

The elf sniffled. "Yes Master."

Hermione looked at Draco worriedly. "I'll cancel my plans for the next couple of weeks. Put in for personal time. We can't possibly leave your mother alone right now."

Draco nodded, business like. "I agree, as much as I hated him, Mother did love him. I'll arrange a portkey to the house in Thailand."

"Tipsy is sorry, but Master's parents weren't in Thailand Sir," the elf said in an apologetic tone.

"Where were they then?" Draco asked.

"They were back in Wiltshire Sir," the elf squeaked out, before apparating out of the room seeing the angry look on Draco's face.

He looked at Hermione. "Fuck him for dying in the one place you and I hate most." He pinched his nose between his fingers. He looked at her, and quietly said, "We don't have to go. We can say that you have work, and I didn't want to go."

Hermione smiled sadly. "We have to go. It is your father's funeral, and you love your mother." She reminded him gently. "Besides, what is the likelihood that we see anyone that we don't want to see?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Most of this chapter is in 1999, and I apologize in advance for any long waits, or annoying cliffhangers. I'm going to try and have a chapter a week, but I am in school, so that comes first. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 _August 1999_

Hermione looked out the window at the quiet cobblestone street below her. Crookshanks hopped up on the ledge and looked out, and then up at her, distaste evident on his squashed face.

"Don't look at me like that. This is good for us. A fresh start, where no one knows us, no one cares that I'm a former member of the golden trio, saviors of the British wizarding world, and where I can just be a normal person with a cat."

Crookshanks jumped down, stuck his tail up in the air, and stalked away into the little bedroom just off the main living room.

"Fine! Be like that!" She called after him. "My god, I'm turning into a crazy cat lady," she said to herself.

Hermione grabbed her bag, left her building, and walked to the apparition spot a few minutes from her apartment. Looking to make sure no muggles were nearby, she turned, and with a crack was just outside the French Ministry building.

From the outside, the building was decrepit, a remnant of the war that had ravaged Europe only 50 years ago, as though it was one of the only remaining buildings that hadn't been cleared away. On the inside though, the building was pristine, with white marble floors, cream and gold accents, and dark mahogany desks lining the walls.

The other remarkable thing was the people walking through the lobby. Hermione noted that while British ministry workers all wore robes, almost all of the French ministry workers were wearing muggle clothes, and they all seemed to be of the latest style. She looked down at her own robe, and decided that later that day she would have to go out and get new work clothes to blend in more.

"Mademoiselle Granger!" A young woman with silver hair pushed through the ministry workers until she was right in front of her.

"Bon jour! We are so excited to have you joining us here in Paris!" The young woman greeted in accented English. "If you will follow me s'il vous plait, I will take you to your office."

The young woman started moving through the crowd with ease. "If there is anything at all that you will need while you are here, do not hesitate to let me know. I am going to be acting as your assistante."

Hermione looked around her, trying to memorize the path they were taking. "Well, your name would be helpful."

The young woman stopped walking and turned to face her, blushing. "Pardon moi, My name is Gabrielle Delacour. I believe you know my sister, Fleur."

"Of course! That would explain how you speak English so well." Hermione remarked.

"Merci." Gabrielle started moving again. "I hope you don't mind, but my sister did mention to me why you are moving here, or at least her suspicion, but she also asked me to pass the message along that she doesn't agree with how everyone has treated you in London, and that she hopes you will continue to correspond with her. Both her and Bill are appalled at how his family has treated you."

Hermione was taken aback by the kindness displayed by the French Weasley. She had never considered herself to be close to Fleur, and had even joined Ginny in making fun of her when she was sixteen. But, she reasoned, you can't survive a way, and use someone else's home as a safe house, without making an impression on each other.

"I'll be sure to write her a letter this evening thanking her." Hermione assured her.

Gabrielle smiled, "Excellent!"

The French woman pushed open a door. Inside was a simple office. The walls were a pale green color, with bookshelves lining one wall, a window directly across from the door with a view of the Seine River and desk right in front of it, and a final wall was empty, plenty of room for pictures.

"I hope that this is alright," Gabrielle said nervously.

"It's lovely," Hermione said. "The view is incredible. There was nothing like this in London."

Gabrielle smiled. "I am so glad you like it. I have to go file some paperwork, but you have a meeting in an hour, so I will leave you to decorate as you like."

Gabrielle left the office, shutting the door behind her. Hermione looked around. The bookshelves would be filled quickly she figured, she had more than enough books to fill them, and the window was lovely. What bothered was the empty wall. In London, she had decorated her cubical with photos of her, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and her parents, but with all that had happened, she had left those photos of her friends in her parent's garage, packed neatly in boxes, not ready to confront the pain of losing her friends. For now, the wall would have to stay empty. Of course, she thought to herself, she could just complete the crazy cat lady aspect of her life and hang a giant portrait of Crookshanks.

Hermione sat at the desk, and started pulling things out of her bag, putting them where she wanted them on the desk. She looked at a stack of files that were sitting on the upper left corner of the desk. She sighed, and pulled the first on the pile toward her, and started working.

An hour must have passed, because all of a sudden, Hermione was startled by a knocking on the closed door.

"Come in!" she called out, closing the file she was working on, and putting it next to her.

The door opened, and Hermione's heart sank through the floor. "Malfoy?"

"Granger?" Draco Malfoy looked shocked.

 _April 2005_

"Malfoy Manor!" The green flames engulfed the couple, and where they had previously been in the South of France, they were now in the drawing room of an old English Manor.

Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room, and gave Draco and Hermione a stiff hug. "I'm glad you're both here."

"How are you, Narcissa?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"My husband is dead," she waved a hand in the air nonchalantly. "But he wasn't a good man for a long time, and by the end of the war, he was a broken man who loved his bottle of whiskey more than anything else. I'm sad, but he was not the man I married all those years ago. I mourn the loss of that man more than the death of that shell." She answered regally. "I've had the elves prepare Draco's old room for you both, and tea will be served directly at three. Now if you'll excuse me, I have funeral preparations to make." With that, Narcissa turned and walked out of the room.

Hermione looked up a Draco uncomfortably. "Why does your mother always make me feel as though I've said the wrong thing? She did that at our wedding too."

Draco chuckled. "It is a particular skill she has. Making people feel uncomfortable and wrong. But she likes you."

"Hm. You keep telling me that." Hermione remarked.

They walked through the long hallways, until they reached Draco's old room.

Draco walked over to his old desk, and picked up a frame. In it was a picture of Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco from when he was around four years old.

Hermione walked over to him, put her arms around his waist, and stood on her tippy-toes barely placing her chin on his shoulder. "How are you doing, love?"

"Father was not a good man, not to me, not to Mother, not really to anyone. Maybe he was once, but not in any memory of mine. Part of me is glad that he is finally gone from my life, but part of me regrets not knowing that good part of him, if it really did exist." Draco put the frame down, and turned to wrap Hermione into his chest.

"You know," he started. "We never did get to finish what we started this morning." He said with a glint in his eye.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and pecked him on the lips. "Maybe later. For now, I am going to take a shower."

"I don't even get to join?" Draco whined.

"Well, I suppose I could be convinced…" she trailed off, pulling her shirtdress over her head, revealing a lacy silver bra, and matching panties. She started toward the bathroom, when suddenly she was lifted up, and slammed against the wall by the bathroom door.

Her cup was pushed down, revealing a hardening nipple, and Draco put his mouth on her breast. His pelvis pushed against her, and she could feel his length starting to push into her. She moaned wantonly, wrapped one arm around his neck, hand on his head pushing him closer if possible to her chest, while her other hand gripped his arm for support, nails digging into his pale skin.

He released her nipple with a pop, and repeated the actions on her other breast, switching a few times, before she finally pulled him off her chest, dragged his head up, and slammed her mouth against his. She started trying to undo the buttons on his shirt with one hand, and he chuckled against her mouth. He pulled away, panting. "Sure I can't join you?" he asked smirking.

"Just shut up, and get naked," she groaned.

He laughed, pulled her off the wall, and carried her into the bathroom, where they enjoyed a very steamy shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you all so much for the overwhelmingly positive response! I am so happy for all the subscribes on this story. As always, please leave a review.

* * *

 _April 2005_

Hermione walked down to the drawing room, and pushed open the door. Narcissa stood at one of the windows looking out on the lawn, lost in thought. Hermione knocked on the door to announce herself.

"Oh, Hermione. I hope you and Draco got settled in alright." Narcissa said crossing to where the tea was sitting.

Hermione walked into the room. "We did, although Draco had to deal with some business. So he can't join us for tea, I'm afraid."

"No matter. Malfoy Industries is doing well?" Narcissa asked.

"Very well. I believe that Draco is looking to expand and set up a new office in Los Angeles."

"Really? Didn't he just place an office in New York?"

Hermione nodded, and fixed her tea. "Yes, but things are going so well that the board wants another office in the states."

Narcissa looked impressed. "I always knew that Draco could do something amazing if he just set his mind to it. But I never imagined that this business would be this big."

Hermione smiled. "It is amazing that he has managed to accomplish all this in just a few years. I remember when he was just starting all of it."

"You must be proud of him," Narcissa remarked.

"I am. He worked very hard for all of this, and I know that he did all of it to prove to everyone and himself that he wasn't his father." Hermione noted proudly. "Besides, if it wasn't for the company, I doubt we would have reconnected."

 _August 1999_

"Granger?" Draco Malfoy looked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione blinked. "I work here."

"Since when? What the hell happened to Watson?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I was told that he retired, and I was sent to replace him. Is there a problem with that Malfoy?"

"No, it's just that he was one of the only people willing to overlook my past and help me with what I am trying to do here." Malfoy said sitting down in the chair meant for visitors.

"And what exactly were you trying to accomplish?" Hermione asked pulling out a notebook and pen.

Draco sighed. "I'm trying to build a company that brews potions for hospitals. Because of my reputation though, St. Mungos refuses to do business with me, so I have had to come here, to France, because their hospitals don't care about my past, only that I am willing to help people now."

"Don't healing potions have to be freshly brewed for maximum effectiveness?" Hermione asked, curiosity taking over her distrust.

Draco chuckled. "In the past, yes. But after the war, I spent some time in the muggle world, and learned a bit about their medicines. They have medicines that require little to no preparation and they work just as well or better than our potions. So I thought that I could bring the concept to our potions, and so a friend and I have been working on these together. Because we are English citizens we have to met with you to ensure everything is above board, but the company is registered with the French ministry."

Hermione looked at him with disbelief. "So you are telling me, that this meeting is just to prove that you aren't doing anything evil?"

"Basically, yes." Draco shrugged. "But if you aren't comfortable with that, or Weasel-bee isn't, then I can go back to London once a month."

Hermione purses her lips. "No, that won't be necessary. I make it a policy to keep my personal life out of my work. And for your second point, Ron doesn't have a say about anything I do because he isn't a part of my life anymore."

"What happened? Did he insult your favorite book? Try to kill that thing you call a cat?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but he cheated on me, and then turned all our friends against me. So you aren't the only one who isn't completely accepted in society back home."

Draco had the decency to look apologetic. "I'm sorry. But surely Potter is still friends with you."

"No, he's mad at me because he thinks I told Ronald something that Ron was never supposed to know about." Hermione said sadly. "Not only that, but it got published in the daily prophet."

"Granger, that paper isn't worth lining my owls cage with." Draco said venomously.

Hermione snorted. "Anyone who is remotely intellectual knows that, but majority of people don't know that unfortunately so that is why it is so good at destroying reputations. You should know that better than anyone."

Draco nodded. "So what lie did they publish about you?"

"It isn't important, but I am curious as to why you are checking in with the British government? After all, you were cleared of all charges, and you no longer live in the country." Hermione changed the subject.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm still English. My mother still lives there, and if I ever do decide to return home, I would like it to be with a good reputation through the work I do with this company, and with the ministry to avoid persecution, like son many of my friends are subject to just because of who are parents are."

Hermione was impressed. "That is very smart of you."

"You may have been first in our class Granger, but I was right behind you in second," Draco smirked.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You know, talking civilly, I can almost forget that you were a prejudicial Slytherin."

"To be completely honest, I almost wasn't. I had to beg to be put in Slytherin. The hat wanted me in Ravenclaw." Draco confessed, although he wasn't sure why he was telling the brunette witch this. He had never told anyone that before.

"Sonwas I, but the hat decided on Gryffindor. I didn't like the sound of Ravenclaw. I wanted to have adventures, and Gryffindor seemed a better fit for that. Of course, I think I got more than I bargained for." Hermione shared excitedly. "To think we were almost housemates. Maybe we could have been friends."

The two fell silent, imagining a different path in their lives.

"You know, we could still be friends," Draco suggested quietly. "You don't know anyone here, and almost all of my friends are back in England."

Hermione studied his face looking for any malice, and found none. "Why would you want to be friends with me?"

Draco took a mime before answering her. "Ever since the war ended, I've seen a therapist. She's a muggle who married a wizard, so she knows some things about our world, but she applies muggle techniques to her treatment. We talked about you, and why I hated you so much as a child. You were always happy, always had friends who cared about you, had parents who just wanted you to be safe and taken care of, and you went against everything I was taught to believe was wrong, and yet you weren't. You were just a girl, and I hated that. I tried to blame it on blood status, but that didn't work. The day I took the mark was the worst day of my life. I didn't want to lol muggleborns and muggles, but I knew I had to to survive. I have tried so hard in the last two years to not be the boy I was, and I want to be better to you."

Hermione was stunned. "You see a muggle therapist?"

Draco shrugged. "I started going to her because I thought it would make look good for the ministry, bug I found I actually liked going to her."

He glanced down at his watch. "As much as I am enjoying our conversation Granger, I do have another meeting to get to. I'll see you next week if you feel comfortable dealing with me."

He stood up and walked to the door, opened it, and was about to walk through when she spoke.

"Just so you know, I don't grant my friends any special treatment I regards to work matters Malfoy. I will still expect you to follow the letter of the law."

He turned and smiled, a beautiful smile, Hermione noticed. "I wouldn't expect anything less Granger."

And with that he turned, and walked out of her office.

 _April 2005_

Hermione ad Narcissa drank their tea, while Narcissa went through funeral plans. Hermione picked up a to do list that was lying closest to her, and her eyes widened.

"Narcissa, let me take care of some of these things for you. I can go to Diagonal Alley for you and pick up some of these smaller items." Hermione offered.

"You don't have to worry about any of this Hermione," Narcissa told the young witch. "This is my husband's funeral."

"Yes, but," Hermione countered. "He was also Draco's father and my father in law."

Seeing that Narcissa was about to protest again, she stood up. "I insist you let me help you in some way."

Narcissa looked at her, displeasure etched on her face. "Sit down. This isn't the Gryffindor common room. This is my drawing room. I will let you help, just don't behave like that again."

An hour later, Hermione was strolling through Diagon Alley, looking for the flower shop Narcissa had insisted she go to for the flowers. Looking down at Tempe piece of paper she had scribbled the address on, she kept walking, straight into a person.

"Oh Merlin! I am so sorry!" Hermione apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going and…"

She trailed off as she looked at the face of the man she had just walked into. Bright green eyes behind glasses widened in surprise.

"Hermione?" Harry Potter looked at her with disbelief.

Hermione drew herself up to her full height. "Harry." She greeted stiffly.

"How are you?" Harry asked awkwardly.

Hermione folded her arms. "I'm good. Very busy, but life has been good to me since leaving here."

Harry looked down at the ground. "Look, Hermione-"

Hermione held up her hand. "I don't really care, what you have to say Harry. At this point, I have a whole different life. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some errands I have to run."

With that, Hermione walked around him, and left Harry behind her falling in with the crowd moving away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So this is a short chapter, but it gives background as to why everyone got pissed at Hermione. It isn't the full reason, and that will get revealed later, but I wanted to get this out of the way. And there is no Dramione in this chapter, but I will put them back to normal next chapter.

* * *

 _December 1996_

Hermione sat in the opening of the tent. She couldn't believe Ron had left them. It had been a week, but she still felt the pain just as freshly as if he had just walked out.

Harry came and sat next to her, handing her a cup of tea. She took a sip, and placed the cup next her.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but found herself unable to speak, and could only let out a soft cry.

Harry put his arm around her and pulled her into him, and she sobbed into his chest. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, but she finally stopped crying and pulled her head up to face him.

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped.

Harry smiled sadly. "Don't be, I miss him too. Probably not for the same reason, but, still."

Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder, the only sound coming from the wireless playing music softly in the background.

"You need to get some rest. Let me take the watch."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine."

Harry stood up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up. "You are not fine, and you are going to get some sleep."

Hermione tried to protest, but couldn't. She put her cup in the sink, and was walking to her bunk, when the song on the wireless changed, and she stopped dead.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned back to look at Harry. "Ron danced with me to this at Grimmauld place," she explained. "You were at the ministry, and we were alone, and this song came on, and I was reminded of how I liked it as a girl, and Ron danced with me to it. It's stupid, and not a dancing song, but it was just a break, and…" she trailed off, and looked down at the ground.

Harry came over and pulled her into him, and started swaying to the music. They stayed like that until the song ended. Hermione looked up at Harry. She wanted to say thank you, but her mouth wouldn't open. Despite the song being over, they hadn't pulled out of each other's arms.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

Suddenly, they both were leaning into each other, and kissing each other as though their lives depended on it. They both started pulling at their clothes, and stumbling back towards her bed. They fell backwards, breaking apart momentarily.

"You sure?" Harry asked, panting.

"Yes." Hermione nodded her head, and pulled Harry's head back down hers, and the pair resumed kissing.

Harry moved his hands toward her pants, undid the button, and pulled them down, taking her underwear with them. Hermione kicked them from around her ankles, and lay naked under Harry, who remained only in his boxers. Harry quickly removed his boxers, and positioned himself with her entrance. He pushed in, and Hermione moaned into his mouth. He pulled out, and thrust himself back in, and the two of them pounded against each other, clutching at each other desperately, and they came quickly, and loudly.

Harry rolled off her. The two of them lay there, saying nothing, just staring at the ceiling of the tent.

"Hermione." Harry started.

"It's alright." Hermione interrupted. "I know this meant nothing. It was just stress relief. You still love Ginny, and I still love Ron, and this was just two teenagers, who needed to relieve some stress. I don't expect anything to come from this, and we don't need to talk about it again."

"How come you always know what to say?" Harry asked, looking at her.

Hermione gave a small smile. "Because I have an emotional range that is larger than a teaspoon."

Harry chuckled, and got out of her bed. He found their clothes on the ground where they had been thrown, and after putting his on, brought hers over to her. "I'm going to do the watch. Try and get some sleep."

* * *

AN: So this was not supposed to be romantic. This was supposed to be the coupling of two teenagers, involved in war, who just needed to feel something besides fear, and stress. There is no romance between them. Please don't flame me for this. It's just a part of her past.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know, two chapters in one go! I'm so proud of me. This one gets back to the Dramione that I promised, and was so much fun for me to write. It's longer than the last one, but I hope all the Dramione goodness makes up for the shortness of the last one! Enjoy!

* * *

 _April 2005_

Draco sat, hunched over at the desk in his room, when Hermione walked back in, tossed her jacket on a chair, and threw herself onto the neatly made bed. Draco leaned back in the chair with a smirk on his face, put his arms behind his head, and stretched his legs out lazily. "And how was tea with Mother?" he asked.

Hermione mumbled something into the blankets.

"I can't hear you love," Draco laughed.

Hermione lifted her head up, a sour expression on her face. "That was fine. What was not fine, was running into Harry at Diagon Alley."

Draco looked at her confused. "When did you go to Diagon Alley?"

"Just now! I told you I was going; didn't you listen to me?" she responded exasperatedly.

Draco got up, and lay belly down on the bed facing Hermione. He lifted her hand and started kissing her fingers. "I'm sorry love, I must have been too engrossed with work."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. "Has anyone ever told you that you are full of shit?"

"You, on multiple occasions." Draco responded. "So how is Potty?"

Hermione glared at him, and put her face back down in the covers. Draco lifted her head back up by her hair. "Not an answer to my question Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione sighed and rolled onto her back, with her face just under Draco's. "I didn't ask, but I don't really need to know. He tried to talk to me, but I just sort of shut the conversation down. I've moved on from them, and I have a whole life that they aren't a part of. And you shouldn't call him that by the way, he's a war hero."

Draco leaned down and kissed her. "So are you. And I married you, so I think I should be able to call him whatever I please. Especially since he hurt my wife so much."

 _October 1999_

"Draco Malfoy, you complete tosser, you are full of shit!" Hermione slapped his arm laughing. "There is no way that Umbridge ever said that!"

Draco laughed. "I kid you not, she said that if I was legal and of age, she would have loved to do that for me."

The pair sat at a booth in a bar, as had become their custom on Saturday nights. For Draco, it got him away from work, and gave him some down time, and for Hermione, it was good for her to get to know the city, and spend time with friends.

"Now what did Potty and Weaslebee do to you?" Draco asked.

Hermione took a sip of her drink, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Nice try, but I'm still not telling you."

"You know that I could just write home and ask someone to tell me what was in the prophet?" Draco said slyly.

Hermione leaned in, stroked his arm, and said in a seductive voice, "Oh, but you won't."

"What's stopping me?" he asked in an equal tone.

Hermione pulled away, and smiled sweetly. "The knowledge that if you do, I will tell the prophet that Umbridge not only propositioned you, but that you accepted her proposition."

Draco stared at her, his jaw dropped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," she said, stirring her drink and winking at him.

Draco leaned back, arms folded and gazed at her with fear and awe. "You know, you are rather terrifying sometimes." Hermione looked at him with a disbelieving expression. "I mean it! You're far too clever for your own good, you know. You could lead an army."

Hermione blushed. "I sort of did," She confessed.

"When?" Draco asked.

"Fifth year. Dumbledore's Army."

Draco shook his head. "No way, that was Potty. Everyone knows that."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I mean, he taught the spells, and all that, but I'm the one who founded the group, and came up with the coins that we used to communicate, and rounded everyone up in sixth year, and told them what to do and where to go."

Draco shook his head. "You really were too good for Potty and the Weasles."

"You shouldn't call Harry that by the way. He is a war hero." Hermione rebutted.

"So are you. And yet," Draco replied, leaning in conspiratorially, "You are sitting here, getting drunk, in a bar, with me. Not him. So I think I should be able to call him whatever I want."

Hermione smiled, and took the last sip of her drink. "You're wrong by the way. I'm not getting drunk with you. I'm actually leaving."

She stood up and started walking out of the bar. Draco ran to catch up with her. "Come on, don't leave yet, it's still early! And I know if you go home, you'll just be sitting around talking to that cat."

Hermione crossed her arms. "And what would we do IF I decided to spend the rest of my evening with you?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Walk around aimlessly, see where the night takes us, who knows? It's Paris. Let loose, have fun with me!"

"Were you always like this?" Hermione asked, eyeing him warily.

"Yes, it's one of the reasons Pansy and I got on so well." He answered cheekily, draping an arm over her shoulder and leading her out of the bar, and down the street.

Hermione laughed. "Is that so? I always thought it was because you two were just having sex."

"Well, that was a part of it." Draco answered.

The duo walked in comfortable silence down the Paris street when Hermione started to speak. "Draco?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Is it true, no never mind." She started but then changed her mind.

Draco stopped and turned to face her. "What?"

"No. I'm not asking you this. It's embarrassing." She said starting to walk again.

Draco grabbed her hand, and noticed a little spark, but ignored it, deciding to figure out what she had been about to ask. "What were you going to ask me?"

Hermione blushed heavily, and turned her head away, staring at a streetlamp instead. "You have to promise not to laugh."

Draco smiled. "I make no such promise. Now speak woman."

Hermione glared at him. "Don't be rude."

"Just ask!"

"Fine! Were the rumors about you in school true?"

Draco was taken aback. "What about me being evil and a death eater? You already know the answer to that."

Hermione stomped her foot. "No, the other ones. You know." She turned an even deeper shade of red. "The ones about you. In bed. Regarding your… abilities?" At this, she looked down at her shoes, feeling completely mortified.

Draco looked up, and grinned at the sky, deciding this would be the perfect way to play with the Gryffindor Princess. He rearranged his face to his most seductive, and tilted her face up towards his with his finger, and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Only one way to find out."

Hermione pulled away with a gasp, and Draco cracked up. "You complete arse!" She stormed away from him, and Draco laughing, easily caught up with her.

"Oh come off it. You were so embarrassed about it, and I couldn't resist having some fun with you. Consider it payback."

Hermione glared at him. "You really are full of shit."

Draco smiled back at her. "You tell me that often you know."

"Somebody has to!"

The pair resumed walking along the street. "Oh," Draco said. "I really did mean it though."

"Mean what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"There really is only one way to find out if I really am that good in bed." He answered seriously.

Hermione didn't know why, but she got a shiver down her spine, as though his words were a promise.

 _April 2005_

"So do you think you'll see them again while we're here?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I doubt it. I mean, we're going to be busy with the funeral, and it isn't like they would show up for that. They hated him, and he hated them back. Come to think of it, he didn't like me much for marrying you either. Just sort of compounded all the hatred."

Draco laughed. "Well if they do show up, or we even see them in the street, I promise I will send Jelly-leg jinxes at them, and make sure they know that Mrs. Draco Malfoy-"

"I absolutely refuse to be called that." Hermione spoke over him.

"Is my property, and is never to be looked at, or toyed with, or hurt by any of them, ever again!" Draco finished grandiosely.

Hermione smiled and pulled Draco down to kiss her sweetly. "I am not your property, you can't stop them from looking at me, and you certainly can't jinx them. But I appreciate the thought."

Draco sat up, and she copied his movements. "You are so good, and being around you makes me good, but when I remember how they used you, and hurt you, it makes me want to do terrible things, because no one can hurt the woman I love."

Hermione put her hand on his face, and he closed his eyes and leaned into it. "I know darling. But they can't do anything to me. And besides, I can take care of them myself. All the blackmail material I have on you doesn't even begin to match what I have on them," she finished with a little smirk.

"You are an evil, evil, witch, and I love you for it." Draco said affectionately.

"I love you too, dear."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know, I am on a roll with this story! Hopefully you all are enjoying this! And in response to VioletBuckBeak, all your questions will be answered, some of them in this chapter actually.

Please Review guys, I love reading them, even if they are criticisms, because they mean the world to me. That is how I truly know what you all are thinking! Love you all!

* * *

 _April 2005_

Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. After running into Hermione, he was confused. He had regretted his actions towards Hermione as soon as he'd heard that she'd left the country. He'd looked for her to try and apologize, but, he'd never been able to find her. He'd always suspected that Kingsley knew where she was, but the Minister wouldn't tell him anything. But seeing her for the first time in six years, was off putting. She had reminded him of someone, but he couldn't figure out who.

He shook his head, and headed upstairs to the drawing room where he was greeted by Ginny, their son James, and Ron. Ginny looked up from where she was sitting on the floor with James. "Did you hear what's happened?"

Harry was surprised. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that news of her return had spread quickly. "About Hermione being back? Yeah, I actually ran into her at Diagon Alley."

Ron, who had been holding a glass of firewhiskey dropped the glass, and Ginny cried "What?"

Harry looked confused. "What were you talking about?"

"She was talking about Lucius Malfoy dying this morning. But what the bloody hell do you mean Hermione's back?" Ron responded.

Harry removed his glasses, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He put his glasses back on, and sat next to Ginny, taking James onto his lap. "Yeah. I ran into her today. She wasn't eager to chat though."

Ginny sighed. "Can you blame her after the way we treated her after the story broke?"

"Or what Ron did to her?" Harry added pointedly.

Ron threw his hands up. "I have apologized a thousand times! Nothing I can do anymore about it. Besides, I was young and stupid."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You're still young."

"And stupid," interjected Ginny. "But did you find anything out? Where she's been, what she's been doing, if she is happy?"

"I didn't really get a chance to find out anything much. I tried to talk to her, to apologize, but she wouldn't let me say anything. Just told me she had a life, and she was happy. But she looks good. Her hair is short, not as messy, and she had a tan, so I guess she went somewhere sunny." Harry shared.

"Maybe she went to Australia, to be with her parents." Ginny suggested.

"Nah, he looked there remember? The ministry there had no record of her coming there." Ron reminded his sister.

Ginny thought for a moment. "America, maybe? MCUSA immigration has several offices there, and they tend to be very secretive about who lives there."

Harry shook his head. "No, with how quickly she left its impossible. You know how hard it is just to get a travel visa from them. No way she got a visa to live there that fast."

"Well then where has she been? And how long is she back for?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "No idea to either of those. But what is this about Malfoy's dad being dead?"

"Oh yeah," Ginny got up and grabbed a copy of The Daily Prophet. There on the cover was a photo of Lucius Malfoy with the headline "Former Deatheater Lucius Malfoy Dead at 64," and handed it to Harry, taking James back.

"He was young." Harry noticed.

"Didn't he have a drinking problem?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, reading over the article. "Yeah, he was an alcoholic. But he had a hard war, same as us. A year in Azkaban, another year and half with Voldemort living in his house, then two more years in Azkaban, and then permanent house arrest, with no wand. Not a shock he was driven to drink. Besides that, I heard he wasn't even invited to Draco's wedding a few years back."

"Malfoy's married?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we didn't get invited though. I heard he married a half-blood, who worked for the ministry in France. Don't know much else besides that though. He sends Theo Nott whenever their company has business in Britain. Apparently, he hates coming back here." Harry said. He tossed the paper off to the side. "Doesn't say much, just that the funeral will be in a week, and that he was survived by his wife, son, and daughter-in-law."

Ginny pursed her lips. "Do you think we should go to the funeral? I mean, we did know the man."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, right. I imagine we'll be really welcome there. I mean, her husband did try to kill you once using an evil diary, her kid tried to torture us all during school, and then she hasn't hidden her complete hatred for all of us in the last few years."

Ginny stood up, and whacked Ron round the back of the head. "You prat. You put those sorts of things aside when someone dies. Every other idiot knows that."

"We should at least send a note. If she wants to invite us, she will." Harry said.

 _December 1999_

"Well, Draco, I think sums things up very well. I can't wait to see what else you come up with in the next year." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco and Hermione stood up, and they moved towards the door. "Do you have any plans for the holidays this year?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I used to spend the holidays with my parents, but I was never able to reinstate their memories after the war, and that left the Weasley's, but that is no longer an option either now." She smiled sadly, and asked, "What about you? Going home?"

"Merlin, no. I hate the Manor, and my Father was just released from Azkaban, and he wasn't a good man before the war. He's been terrible apparently since getting out. Would you like to spend the holidays with me maybe? I can't promise that I'll be as annoying as the Weasels, but it would be better than spending the holidays alone." Draco suggested hopefully.

Hermione's smile brightened. "I would love that, would you like to come over around noon on Christmas?" she asked placing her hand on his arm.

Draco felt his heart skip a couple of beats. "That sounds wonderful. See you then." He opened the door, and left.

 _April 2005_

"Why does your mum insist on us dressing for dinner? It makes me feel like something out of Upstairs/Downstairs." Hermione called from the bathroom.

Draco chuckled, as he sat on the edge of the bed tying his shoe. "She likes to make sure everything is proper, and well-mannered."

Hermione walked out of the bathroom, and turned around her back to Draco. "Zip me up?"

"I'd rather take that dress off of you."

She turned her head, and smiled. "I promise you can later. But zip me up."

Draco pulled the zipper up on the back of her dress, and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, and kissed her neck.

"Draco," Hermione moaned. "We have to start going down." She pulled out his grasp, and went to the door, and looked expectantly at her husband.

"You know, for someone who is big on women's equality, you sure expect me to do a lot for you." Draco teased opening the door for her.

Hermione walked into the hall, "I only put up with your chauvinistic tendencies because they make up a very small part of who you are, and I am not willing to deal with the headache that comes from not allowing you to do them."

"Excuse me? I prefer to think of myself as chivalrous." Draco said with mock indignation.

Hermione laughed, and looped her arm with his. "But going back to our earlier conversation. It wouldn't kill your mother to have a casual dinner occasionally. Especially tonight. I mean, for crying out loud, her husband just died this morning."

"I know, but in a way, this makes sense. I mean, she wants to maintain a sense of normalcy," Draco reasoned.

"Hmm…" Hermione gave Draco side eye, and the pair walked into the dining room.

"Oh good, you're on time." Narcissa said folding up a piece of parchment. "I was worried I would have put dinner on hold."

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand. "What were you reading mother?" He asked kissing her on the cheek.

Narcissa glanced in Hermione's direction, and then picked up the parchment. "Mr. Potter and his wife sent a sympathy note, and asked if there was anything they could do."

"That's strange." Draco commented.

"Why?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, Potter ran into Hermione in Diagon Alley today. Bit odd isn't it, that he sees Hermione, and then sends a note to the family?" Draco asked.

Hermione scoffed. "That is ridiculous. Harry wasn't invited to our wedding; we didn't announce it in any of the papers, and very few of our mutual friends were invited. I doubt he knows, and even if he does, who cares? It isn't that big of a deal."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, because I invited them to the funeral."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:_ Thanks so much for continuing to read this story. I left you all with a cliffy (mwahahahaha), and hopefully this chapter won't disappoint. Also, please leave reviews. They give me life, and make me want to continue with this.

* * *

 _April 2005_

Draco's face darkened. "Mother," he started in a low voice. "Why did you invite those imbeciles after everything they have done to this family?"

Narcissa stared Draco down. "It is a funeral. It doesn't matter whether you liked each other at a funeral. Much like any important societal occasion, it is all about appearances. Who you invite is important. You have done quite a bit of good to reverse the damage the last 30 years brought to our name, and marrying Hermione showed that you had made a serious change in your views on blood purity, but because you refuse to come home, people here still have doubts about our family, especially since your father refused to change his views. So yes, I have invited those people, as much as I detest them, because it will make a statement. And besides that, for every petty thing they did to you, you always retaliated. If anyone has the right to raise an objection, it is Hermione, and Hermione alone."

Hermione, who had been staring very pointedly at her wineglass since Narcissa had announced that she had invited Harry, Ron, and Ginny, looked up in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I don't follow the logic," Hermione said slowly.

"You are their former friend. You are the one who was cheated on by Mr. Weasley. You are the one whose good name got dragged through the prophet by Mr. Potter and his wife. You are the one who was forced to leave everything behind." Narcissa stated simply.

Hermione was shocked. "Narcissa, I wasn't forced to leave the country. I chose to. I could have stayed behind and fought back, but I chose to be the bigger person. If they would turn their backs so easily, then they were never really my friends. At least, not at the end. And as for Ronald cheating on me, if he hadn't then I would probably be married to him, having his kids, and I wouldn't be married to Draco," and at this she reached across the table and clasped his hand and smiled at him, "and I wouldn't be the lucky woman I am today."

Draco gave a small smile to his wife, and squeezed her hand. Hermione turned to look at Narcissa. "I don't care that you invited them, and I don't care who knows that Draco and I are married. It isn't a secret, I'm not ashamed of it, and if they don't like my life now, well, that is their problem."

"Hermione, you don't have to do this, we can just go home. Everyone knows that I hate being in England, and I hated him more," Draco said.

Hermione shook her head, and withdrew her hand. "Thank you, Draco, but we do have to be here. He was your father, and I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. I've proven that many times over the years."

Narcissa clapped her hands together. "Wonderful. Now that that is settled, I suggest that we put this unpleasantness behind us and eat."

Hermione winked at Draco, and slid her foot out of her shoe, and started rubbing against Draco's leg, with a small, but promising smile gracing her face.

 _December 25, 1999_

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a simple khaki skirt, and a light blue fair isle sweater over a navy-blue blouse, and some brown riding boots, and her hair was pulled up in a towel. On the bed behind her lay what seemed to Hermione to be her entire wardrobe.

"This is ridiculous." She grumbled as she started pulling off the skirt. "I see him all the time. And I'm not trying to impress him. Hell, he probably only asked me out of pity! And now I'm talking to no one."

She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. It read 11:20. "Dammit!" She went back into her closet and stared. "Right, next thing I pull out is going to be what I wear." She closed her eyes, and grabbed a hanger at random. She opened her eyes and looked at the dress she had picked. It was a green dress with a square collar, a skirt that hit about to her knees, and long sleeves that flared out just a bit. She had bought it back in London to wear to an anniversary dinner with Ron just a month before they broke up, and it still had the tags on it. She grabbed a pair of black stockings, and a pair of flats, tore the tags off, and went to finish getting ready.

A short while later, Hermione heard a knocking on her front door. "Just a minute!" She called out. She quickly pulled her shoes on, slammed the door to her bedroom shut and ran over to the front door, and opened it.

"Hi." Hermione said breathlessly to Draco.

He smiled amusedly. "Hello. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas. You look nice." Hermione said a little awkwardly.

"Thanks. I brought a bottle of wine." Draco held the bottle out. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Hermione turned red. "Oh Merlin. Of course. Come right on in."

Draco chuckled and walked in. "That's a nice dress Granger. I really like the color."

She looked down, "I didn't even think about the color actually. I couldn't figure out what to wear today and I just sort of grabbed this one out of the closet. If I overthought what I was going to wear anymore, then I would never have been ready by now." She took the bottle of wine that Draco had brought with him, opened it, and poured it.

"Umm, do you want to sit?" Hermione asked gesturing toward the couch.

"Alright."

The pair sat on opposite ends of the couch, a nervous quiet between the two.

Draco looked around. "So, this is your place?"

Hermione looked startled. "Haven't you been here before?"

"Never. We usually meet somewhere, or else I pick you up at your office." Draco said.

"Oh." Hermione gestured around her flat. "Well this is it. Living room, Kitchen, bathroom, bedroom. I would offer you a better tour but my room is an absolute disaster."

"Huh."

"What?"

Draco shrugged and leaned back into the sofa. "Nothing, it's just, for someone who loves books so much, you don't really seem to have a lot of them. I mean, you only have two bookshelves, unless you have more shelves in the bedroom."

Hermione started to blush furiously. "I don't keep them in the bedroom, there isn't enough room, and I could only afford two shelves. But I do have more books."

She got up and walked into the kitchen and started opening the cabinets. Draco followed her and his jaw dropped. "You put your books in the kitchen cupboards?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm a terrible cook, so I get takeaway most nights, so I have a cabinet that's just for dishes and essentials, and then I just put the books here. There are some in the bathroom as well." Hermione explained.

Draco started to laugh, tears streaming down his face.

Hermione folded her arms. "What is so funny?"

Draco gestured at the open shelves. "This! You moved country, brought all your books, and obviously, you stored the extra ones at work, but this is just genius. I would never have thought to put books in the cupboards. But now I know that I need to buy you more bookshelves."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Draco, you don't need to buy me more bookshelves."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it, "but I want to. Consider it a Christmas present, Hermione." Draco responded. "By the way, you mentioned that you are a terrible cook, so I really hope that you didn't cook dinner."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I picked up some stuff last night, and all I have to do is reheat it."

"Maybe you should let me do that then. I'm pretty good with warming charms." Draco smirked.

"Fine if you think that you can do better than me, have at it," she said.

Draco looked down, and said, "I'm going to need my hand back though if I'm going to do that. You're holding my wand hand."

Hermione quickly released it and started closing the cabinets. "Technically, you were holding my hand. You took my hand when you offered me bookshelves."

She turned around and found that Draco was much closer than before. His eyes went to look at something above her head. "Did you hang mistletoe on purpose?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

Draco tilted her head back so she could see what was hanging right above her. "Oh merlin. I did hang it, but it's just out of habit. My parents used to hang mistletoe in the weirdest places when I was little, and I just wanted to do it to. I never have anyone over, so I didn't even think about it."

"Well, you know what they say about Mistletoe," Draco said softly.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "No…"

"It's bad luck if two people don't kiss under it."

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "I have never once heard that. You just made-"

She was cut off by Draco placing his mouth on hers, placing a chaste kiss. Just as he was about to pull away, Hermione placed her arm around his neck and pulled him back into her. Neither was sure how long they stayed that way, but Draco eventually pulled back. He rested his forehead against hers, and she kept her arm around his neck.

"Well, I'm glad neither of us will have bad luck," she smiled.

Draco chuckled. He pecked her lips again. "You have no idea how long I have been thinking about doing that."

"Really? How long?" Hermione asked coyly.

"Since October. I told you that-"

"That there was only one way to find out if the rumors were true." Hermione finished for him.

Draco smiled. "You have no idea how close I came to kissing you that night."

"I wouldn't have minded," Hermione assured him.

Draco snaked an arm around her waist and proceeded to kiss Hermione under the mistletoe, the couple having completely forgotten about the takeaway Christmas dinner.

* * *

 _A/N:_ YAY! I finally gave them their first kiss! I know that Christmas, and Mistletoe is cliche, but I wanted to have some fun with it. Plus I gave Hermione a fun trait with the books in her kitchen, so hopefully I did something unique enough that it made up for the cliches...


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:_ I feel good today. Two chapters in one week. Enjoy.

* * *

 _January 2000_

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't been in touch since Christmas. My mother called me home upset that I had refused to spend Christmas with her and father. I've wanted to see you, please believe that. Now we didn't ever get around to eating Christmas Dinner, and I do feel guilty for depriving you of what I'm sure was a perfectly good dinner, so maybe I can make it up to you when I get back this Friday at 8:00? Let my secretary know if that works._

 _Also, considering recent events, I don't want to put you or myself in a bad position legally, so because I want to see what this could be, I'm sending my business partner in my place for our usual meeting. He doesn't really understand everything that I do in the lab as well, but he is good at presenting our company and is excellent with the numbers. I'm sure you understand._

 _I look forward to seeing you on Friday._

 _Draco_

Hermione smiled at the memory of Christmas. "Gabrielle?" She called.

The blonde girl poked her head in the door. "Oui?"

"Could you call over to Malfoy Industries and tell Mr. Malfoy's secretary that 8:00 sounds perfect?" Hermione asked.

Gabrielle nodded. "Of course. Your two o'clock is here as well. Would you like me to send him in?"

Hermione looked at the letter again. "Yes please."

Hermione stood up, and walked around her desk to greet the tall brown haired man who had just come in. She smiled and put her hand out. "Hello, you must be Draco's business partner. I'm-"

"Hermione Granger. I'm well aware of who you are. I'm Theo Nott. I was in the same year as you. I don't expect you to remember me, as I never really ran in the same crowd as you." He interrupted shaking her hand.

"Of course, I remember you. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you," she apologized as she went to sit back down behind her desk, while gesturing at the chair across from hers. "We had a few classes together, and you were in the Slug Club with me. You were always quiet though. I didn't realize you were friends with Draco."

Theo nodded his head. "We were close as children, however, I didn't necessarily share his views on blood purity, meaning that I didn't care at all, but I had a healthy respect for the way that our world was, and he thought I was soft for it, so we grew apart in school. Still friendly, just not the way it was. He reached out after the war. Said he was looking for friends who wouldn't judge him too harshly for his past, but also wouldn't hold him back in his future."

"And how did you come to be involved in Malfoy Industries?" Hermione inquired.

Theo laughed. "Draco isn't the most social bloke. He didn't know how to schmooze people the way he needed to to get funds for what he wanted to do. I was the second person he asked. Blaise Zabini was the first person, but he is a party animal and couldn't be respectable even if he wanted to. I know how to be charming and convincing, but still bring respect to the company."

Hermione looked impressed. "So you act as the front man, and Draco does the behind the scenes work?"

"Essentially. Draco comes in and does meetings when someone seems committed, and we work together to close things. But he was very committed to these meetings up until two weeks ago." Theo answered.

Hermione felt herself turn a little pink. "Well, it is still very nice to meet the other half of Malfoy Industries."

Theo smiled. "I must admit though, I am surprised to see you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Well, I go home much more frequently, and the prophet said that you quit the ministry due to Potter and Weasley. And yet here you sit, working a Ministry job. An important one at that." Theo commented.

"As you can see," she began tightly. "I have not quit due to them. I merely transferred departments, which happened to involve relocating. And I would appreciate you not mentioning that rag in this office. The prophet runs itself according to popular opinion, not fact."

Theo arched an eyebrow. "So I take it that none of the rumors about you and Potter sleeping together are true."

Hermione glared at him. "For someone whose job it is to schmooze and get people to like you, you are doing a bang up job right now."

"Relax Granger. I don't care about any of that." Theo laughed. "I was really just more concerned about who my friend was deciding to get involved with. I'm assuming he finally made a move since he sent me to this meeting instead."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What?"

Theo smiled pleasantly. "For a year, all he would talk about was work. I think it was his way of dealing with the war. Then in August, he started talking about other things. He talked about food, wine, his mother, Quidditch, and you."

"I had no idea." Hermione muttered.

"It was good. I had my friend back. I did mention what the paper had printed about you to him, but it didn't phase him."

Hermione's head snapped up, stunned. "He knows what the papers printed?"

Theo looked at the witch in surprise. "He never mentioned it?"

Hermione shook her head. "No."

Theo had the decency to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry I had no idea. I should go." He stood up. "Everything has been going well with what we are trying to accomplish. The Flamel Institut de Médecine has agreed to try a few of the potions that we have ready to test on patients. Primarily the Pepper-Up Potion, a version of a blood replenishing potion that Draco created, and a lung clearing potion. I'll be sure to keep you abreast of how these potions do at the Institute."

Theo walked to the door, and turned around. "I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing Granger," and walked out.

A few days later, Hermione sat in her living room, bouncing her foot up and down, waiting for Draco to arrive. Just when she was about to get up to start pacing, when she heard knocking on her door. She got up, and opened the door.

Draco smiled. "Hey Granger. You look amazing. I brought these for you." He held out a bouquet of flowers.

Hermione took them, and before she even had a chance to think about what she was doing, "Why didn't you tell me you knew what the papers printed about me? You've been asking for months. Why didn't you just say that you knew?"

"Theo?" he asked, grimacing.

Hermione nodded.

Draco sighed. "When I first met with you in August I said that I was surprised to see you in a meeting with Theo. I hadn't heard much about you since the war, and then all of a sudden here you were, broken up with Weasle-bee, and apparently friendless. I was curious. I asked Theo if he knew anything, and he told me what that rag published. But considering it came from Rita Skeeter who has always hated you, I didn't believe it. I figured you would tell me what happened."

Hermione looked down at the flowers she was still holding.

"Granger, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I didn't believe any of it. The prophet is about as factual as Witch Weekly."

Hermione turned around to find a vase to put the flowers in. Draco walked in behind her, not knowing what else to say.

Hermione turned around and faced Draco, shoulders slumped. "Everything she published about what happened during the war was true. At least factually. I just don't know how she found out."

Draco took her hand and guided her to the couch. "Tell me what happened. Not the prophets version, your version."

He wrapped an arm around her pulling her into his side.

"During the war, while we were on the run, there was point where we had one of the horcruxes, but no way to destroy it. We took turns wearing but, all of the negative energy it produced, on top of everything else we had going on at the time, made us all worse tempered than we normally were. Anyways, Ron and Harry got into this explosive argument one night and Ron ended up leaving us.

"It almost destroyed me. I was so in love with him and his leaving us nearly broke me. About a week after he left, we were in the tent and this song came on the radio. Harry and I danced to it, and eventually we slept together. I'm not saying it was a mistake because it wasn't. We were scared, and stressed, and hurt and we just needed to feel something good.

"After the war ended, we talked about what had happened, and while we said that we didn't regret that night, we knew that it was just a thing of war, and we decided not to talk about it again. Ron and I were finally together like I'd wanted for years, and Harry and Ginny were back together and already talking marriage. We were completely happy and we didn't want to risk any of it. Besides, we had already decided as a group that we didn't want to go back and discuss that horrible year. We just wanted to move on.

"We were all happy for about a year. Harry and Ginny got engaged November of '98, and Ron was doing well in Auror training. I was finally getting to bring my work for House Elf rights to fruition, and then everything went wrong. I was supposed to meet Ron at his place for dinner, but I got off work early, and I knew that he got out of training a few hours before I usually left work so I went over to his place thinking I could surprise him. Instead I found him in bed fucking somebody else.

"I left, and went back to my place and he came over a little while later. We got into this huge argument which ended in me telling him that we were over and to get out. Within a week, Rita had published her article saying that Harry had essentially cheated on Ginny during the war with me, that Ron and Ginny had had no idea, and that I had told Ron in an attempt to hurt him during our break up. He said that I had told him about it months earlier, begging him not to tell Harry or Ginny that he knew, but that the hurt had built up and he couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

"Then Rita did what she did best and spun the whole story out of control. She insinuated that I had been attempting to get with Harry for years, that I had only settled for Ron because Harry was enamoured with Ginny, the usual bs. But behind the scenes everything was worse. Ginny wasn't talking to Harry or me because she thought that he had lied to her. Harry was furious because he really believed that I had told Ron. He wouldn't believe me when I said that I had no idea how Ron found out about any of it. He got really angry when I suggested that maybe he had told Ron accidentally.

"Luna was out of the country at the time on some chase to find some creature that didn't exist. Neville just decided to stay out of it all together and stopped talking to all of us. The Weasley's obviously took Ginny and Ron's side, and froze me and Harry out temporarily. And at work, no one knew what had really happened, they only knew what the prophet was reporting, that Ron and I had broken up, that Harry and I were fighting, and that Harry and Ginny were on the rocks. And rumors flew.

"It just got to the point where I could barely get anything done at work. No one would take me seriously and so I went to turn in my notice, and Kingsley asked me to come take over the office here. I haven't heard anything since I left, and I don't really want to, but that is all there is. I still don't know how Ron found any of it out, but I refuse to say that what I did with Harry was wrong. Not telling them was, but not what we did." Hermione finished.

Draco was silent for a minute. "So you're telling me that all this happened because you and Potter got stressed while being on the run and decided to have sex?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Yes."

"They are complete and utter arseholes. Weasley should have been dragged through the mud for cheating on you, not the other way around. And Potter should have been more loyal to you. You weren't the one who tried to ride his coattails to fame." Draco exploded.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"You're sweet to care, but I really just wish I had my friends back." Hermione said sadly.

Draco pulled her on to his lap. "They don't deserve you." He growled.

Hermione smirked at him. "And you do?"

"I changed for the better, they got more intolerable." Draco answered. He leaned forward and kissed her. Pulling back, he said "Now I believe I owe you a meal, and even though we missed our reservation, I'm still taking you out tonight."

"Or we could forget about dinner again and just stay in," Hermione grinned suggestively.

 _April 2005_

Harry sat in bed reading the evening paper. He put it down and stared at the empty space next to him.

"What is it?" Ginny asked. "Something with one of your cases?"

Harry turned to look at Ginny. "No, not with that. I can't stop thinking about Hermione."

"What about her?"

"When I ran into her today, I barely recognized her. I mean there were physical changes but there were some other things too. I mean, after the war, she never wore short sleeves because of the scar on her arm, but today, she had on a short-sleeve shirt but there was no scar anymore." He frowned. "And her attitude was different."

Ginny looked sympathetic. "Well, after everything that happened between us all, did you honestly expect her to be happy to see you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but see, she didn't treat me with anger. She just, she said that she didn't care anymore. That she'd moved on. Honestly, she just reminded of Malfoy a bit."

Ginny laughed. "I can see why you didn't say that in front of Ron. He would have lost it probably. Why aren't you laughing?"

"Because I wasn't joking. I think we maybe did irreparable damage." Harry said seriously.

"Yes, but that she would be comfortable around Malfoy? There's no way." Ginny reassured him. Seeing he still wasn't convinced, she said "Look, the funeral is in a few days at Malfoy Manor. That would require her having to attend the funeral of someone she loathed just as much as us, in a place she was mercilessly tortured. I just don't think she's connected in any way to Malfoy, and the funeral will prove it.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:_ Okay, not only three chapters in one week, but TWO IN ONE DAY! Literally a huge accomplishment for me. Anyway, I've never written a scene like this next one before, so if it totally sucks, please let me know. Also, seriously, thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. They mean the world to me. Really.

 _Request_ : I have been wanting a cover for this story for a while, but I want one that I feel really represents the feel of this story. If one of you lovely and talented people would be willing to create cover art for this story, I would eternally love you.

* * *

 _April 2005_

"You." Kiss. "are a." Kiss. "fucking." Kiss. "Tease." Draco kissed Hermione's neck as he lay on top of her.

"Oh merlin," she moaned. "You earned it. Acting like a hothead during dinner."

Draco pushed himself up and onto his back. He pulled his wife onto his lap so she was straddling him. "Well it didn't help that you decided to do every single thing that would turn me on during dinner."

Hermione pulled her dress zipper down, and pulled it off herself and threw it behind her. She leaned down and ghosted her lips by Draco's ear and whispered, "Well, why don't you let me make it up to you."

Draco groaned, and ran his hand down her back coming to rest on her behind. Hermione pulled back slightly and started undoing Draco's tie and shirt. When they were undone, Draco sat up, not losing his grip on Hermione, and shrugged the shirt off. He put one of his hands in her hair and pulled her towards him, meeting her in a passionate kiss.

Hermione ran her hands up and down his firmly toned chest. Draco ran the hand that had been resting on her bottom up her back and undid her bra, letting it fall forward. Breaking their kiss, Draco started kissing down her front. He latched onto one pert nipple, and started sucking on it.

Hermione leaned her head forward, while threading her fingers through Draco's fine silver hair. "Oh gods, you are excellent at that."

Draco released her nipple with a pop and smirked. "Only for you love," he murmured switching breasts.

He could feel his wife moaning, and he snaked a hand in between the two of them feeling her wetness soaking her silk panties. "Gods you're wet, love."

Hermione ground herself against him and groaned. "Don't go there unless you're going to do anything about."

Draco growled, grabbed her by the hips and threw her on her back. He tore her underwear away, ripping the expensive fabric, and started kissing down stopping when he reached his destination. He poked his tongue out, and was met with warmth.

Hermione moaned. "Don't tease me you snake."

Draco grinned and dove in. He licked her, poking his tongue in and out of her dripping sex. He hummed into her, and she bucked against him, accidentally hitting her clit against his nose. He grabbed her hips and held her down. Left with no way to move her bottom half against his strong arms, Hermione threw her head back, reaching for her own chest, pushing her tits up against her palms.

"Oh fuck." She moaned breathlessly. "You are way too good at that."

Draco pulled away, and she groaned at the loss of contact. Draco pulled himself back up, pecking each nipple on the way back up. He leaned back looking at his wife, and he undid his belt. Hermione reached up and helped him pull his pants and boxers down. Lying down on his forearms, he kicked his pants off the rest of the way, and lined himself up with her entrance. He slowly slid into her wetness, and the couple groaned at the contact.

Draco started moving, pumping in and out of her slowly. Hermione lifted her legs and wrapped them around Draco's waist. "Gods Draco." She moaned.

At her moans, Draco could feel himself tighten. Knowing that she had come close to the edge several times Draco knew that she wouldn't last as long. "Love I know you're close, but stay with me." He begged in her ear. She nodded and pulled him down to kiss her. Draco sped up and Hermione pushed her hips up to meet him, thrust for thrust.

"Draco, I'm close, I'm so close." Hermione cried, pressure building in her.

Draco moved a hand down and started rubbing her clit. "Just let go love. Let go." He pushed in her and felt her body go taut as a bow, head thrown back, hair wild, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream. Seeing his wife go over the edge, and feeling her clamped around his length made him come.

Panting, Draco collapsed on top of Hermione. She snaked an arm up and lazily put it over his shoulder, eyes still closed. He rolled onto his back and she rolled over placing her chin on his chest. "Well that was fun." Hermione grinned cheekily.

Draco cracked open one eye. "Minx." He replied wrapping an arm around her waist. "You are very loud though. I bet Mother is glad she doesn't sleep anywhere near us."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If she did, I bet she would be asking us about grandchildren again."

Hermione snuggled into Draco's side and pulled his face into hers and kissed him tenderly. "I love you Mr. Malfoy."

"And I love you, Ms. Granger." Draco replied sleepily.

* * *

"Hermione," Draco groaned. "Get that thing to stop tapping."

Hermione burrowed her face into her pillow. "I get the damn paper every morning. Your turn."

Draco got up and grabbed his boxers from where they had landed the night before. He walked over to the window and opened it, letting the owl in. He removed the letter that was tied to its leg, gave it a treat, and it flew back out the window.

"Love," Draco asked walking over the bed. "Who would be writing to you so early in the morning?"

Hermione lifted her head. "No idea. Open it and find out." She flopped her head back on the pillow.

Draco opened the envelope and started to read out loud.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I heard that you ran into Harry yesterday in Diagon Alley yesterday. I was surprised that you were back in the country after all these years. I was hoping that you would be willing to meet with me to talk about what happened. I acted stupidly and tried to find you for a while after you disappeared. I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron at 1 today. If you don't show up, then I'll know that you still hate me._

 _All my love,_

 _Ron_

Hermione lifted her head off the pillow. "You have got to be joking."

Draco could barely contain his laughter. "I can't believe he wrote you! Much less signed it 'All my love.' Who the hell does he think he is?"

Hermione sat up and took the piece of parchment from him. Scanning it, she replied, "Someone who still thinks they have a chance. My god, I knew wasn't the sharpest tool in the drawer, but this is really sinking to a new low."

"So are you going to meet him?" Draco asked.

"Yes, in fact I think I'll leave you for him. His letter was so convincing." Hermione responded sarcastically.

Draco rested his chin on her shoulder. "I think you should meet him actually."

Hermione turned to look at him, disbelief evident on her face. "What?"

"Yeah," Draco answered. "Tell him that you are better off without him, that you got a fantastic job in France, met a devilishly handsome man who just so happens to be the best sex you've ever had, and that you got married and became the newest Lady Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And I suppose I should take a picture of his face when I tell him all of this."

Draco shook his head. "No, I think memories from the pensieve would suffice."

Hermione pulled away and studied his face. "You really mean this don't you. You want me to see him today."

"I want you to gloat in his face at how amazing your life has been without him." Draco corrected. "Come on, we could at least have some fun on this trip. It doesn't have to be all doom and gloom."

"Draco," Hermione started. "We are here for a funeral. We're not supposed to be having fun all the time."

Draco kissed her nose. "No, but we might as well find it where we can."

 _March 2000_

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I'm late. I got distracted by work." Draco apologized jogging into Hermione's office.

She looked up from the novel she was reading, and smiled. "It's alright. How many times have I been late because I got caught by work?"

"You could never be too late for me." Draco held her coat out for her and helped her put it on. "Are you looking forward to the opera tonight?" he asked holding out his arm for her to take.

Hermione took the proffered arm, and they walked out together into the lobby. "I am actually. Remind me what we're seeing tonight?"

"It's Turandot." Draco reminded her.

"Right," Hermione smiled. "And we're meeting Theo and his date there?"

Draco held the door to the outside world open for her. "That's right. Hold on, it's raining out and I don't want you to get wet."

Hermione waited for Draco to conjure an umbrella and let her mind wander. Ever since she had started to see Draco, she was happier than she could ever remember being. She loved that he treated her with respect, while still making her feel like she could tackle any challenge that came her way. She rarely thought of Harry and Ron anymore, and honestly felt that the only thing that could make her happier is if her parents could remember her.

"Hermione?" Draco called, waving his hand in front of her face.

Hermione snapped back to attention. "Huh?"

"You disappeared for a moment." Draco said. "Where were you?"

Hermione looked at him adoringly. "Just thinking about how happy I am with you."

Draco leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "And I with you."

Draco put his arm around her waist as they started walking down the cobblestone street towards the Paris Opera House. They hadn't gone very far physically yet, but Hermione could tell that when they did, it would be wonderful. Holding hands made her heart stop, a hug made her want to never let go, and kissing, well kissing felt like there were fireworks exploding while simultaneously causing her to forget that she needed oxygen.

The couple walked into the Opera House and Draco took their coats over to the coat check. "I think Theo is over there."

Theo waved and Draco and Hermione headed over in their direction. Hermione hugged the man, while Draco shook his partners hand.

"Where is your date Theo?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

"She ran to the loo." Theo answered. "You actually know her, Hermione."

Hermione looked interested. "I do?"

"Yeah you do." Theo answered.

Hermione looked at Draco, and he shrugged his shoulders.

Theo started waving again. "There she is."

Out of nowhere a waif of a girl with long blonde hair appeared out of nowhere.

"Luna!" Hermione cried out excitedly.

"Hello Hermione." Luna replied in her usual dreamy tone of voice. "I see you aren't with Ronald anymore."

Draco's grip on her waist tightened. While he wasn't worried about Ron, he still didn't like anyone mentioning the ginger around Hermione.

"No, we broke up almost a year ago." Hermione responded. "I started seeing Draco in January and I couldn't be happier." She looked up at the blonde man, and smiled.

"I'm not really surprised. Your auras never really got along very well." Luna said.

Draco raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but then the bell signaling that it was time to take their seats rang.

"Shall we?" Theo asked.

"Yes." Hermione grinned. She started walking with Luna, chatting away happily while Draco and Theo trailed behind.

"You'd tell me if I was out of my mind with this one right mate?" Theo asked quietly.

Draco snorted. "Mate, I'm not sure you're even on the same planet with this one. But Granger likes her, so you must have picked a decent one this time."

Theo nodded. "You really like her, don't you?"

"To be honest, I think I'm falling in love with her."


End file.
